


31 days of promptober

by seoseouls (kihoseok)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Angels, College AU, Gen, Halloween, Multi, Non Idol AU, Other, Promptober
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihoseok/pseuds/seoseouls
Summary: Various drabbles for promptober! (tags + fandoms to be added)





	1. heaven (yuwin)

**Author's Note:**

> day 1 - angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'll be posting most of these in threes as to not clog up the tags too much!

Sicheng sat on the edge of the raining of the deserted overpass, his wings unfurled behind him as he gazed over the long-forgotten road riddled with vines and grass that sprung from the cracks in the pavement created by overgrown tree roots that thrust their way beneath the tarmac unchecked. Almost every road looked like this one now, save for those frequented by travelers which had turned into worn dirt paths. Ever since what was popularly referred to as the Virus had struck humanity, cities had been abandoned in favor of secluded country houses. People had run into woodlands or various so-called safe havens as governments had slowly broken down. Now with the Virus eradicated, humanity was slowly beginning to rebuild. People had begun to move back into the deserted cities and small towns and trade systems had been established.

That’s where Sicheng came in.

Various humans born during the times of the Virus had been born with gifts, some of healing, some of strength, some of telepathy. All bore wings, which had earned them the label of angels. They were used to help rebuild what once was, their gifts credited for many of humanity’s achievements in the past years. Some said it was a defect of the virus, others said it was a result of divine intervention. What Sicheng saw it as, however, was dangerous. Many people attempted to kidnap the “angels” to take advantage of their gifts or to even sell their wings. In his travels, Sicheng had encountered more than one person with jagged V-shaped scars down their back.

So he hid his gift.

He folded his wings under a jacket, slouching constantly and claiming it was a birth defect whenever he was questioned. His wings were thin and long, so when folded they looked like nothing more than malformed shoulder blades when he placed clothing over him.

When someone had first called him an angel, Sicheng had almost had a heart attack. He had been traveling with the same group of survivors for about three years, and they were all fairly close. However, he always shared his lodgings with his closest friend, Yuta. One day as Sicheng had fed him a thick, flavorless soup while the elder was ridden with a fever that wracked his whole body, the man had stared up at him with dreamy, glassy eyes, and given Sicheng a goofy lopsided smile before slurring out “Sicheng, you’re ‘n angel,”

Sicheng froze.

“Hyung, what do you mean?” He asked, voice and hands shaking as he brought another spoonful of soup to the sick man’s lips.

“I mean you’re always s’ nice, ‘nd you’re ‘s pretty I wouldn’t be surprised if you were,” Yuta responded, giving Sicheng another sleepy grin.

“Well I’m not,” Sicheng responded, placing the bowl down and setting a wet cloth onto his friend’s head. “I’m just a human like you. Now go to sleep before you start making even less sense.” 

He pretended that the heat in his cheeks was from catching Yuta’s fever.  
➤✰

He allowed his wings to stretch out behind him, smiling as he felt the nice burn of the stretch. He sighed as he tilted his head back, leaning back as he let his legs swing from over the overpass.

“Hey!” He heard the yell beneath him and froze as he stared down at the figure of a lithe man standing on the road under him. 

“I always knew you were my angel.”


	2. red flavor (johntae)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 2 - hunger

Youngho told himself he visited the diner every day because he was hungry.

Realistically, he wasn’t hungry at all. Frankly, like every college student, he was broke and could barely afford the daily visits. Deep down, he knew it was because of the cute boy who worked as a server with the name “Taeyong” scrawled on the nametag who had a cutely disgruntled expression every time he served him. Youngho knew he was also a student, occasionally he would see the boy walking by with a heavy bag or talking with his friends, but he never bothered to say hello. He figured he wouldn’t even know where to start, just walk up to the boy and say “Hey, I know this is weird but I see you every day at your work and think you’re gorgeous and my heart pounds every time you smile, wanna hang out?” He thought not. 

So his interactions with the boy were limited to the diner, Youngho smiling weakly as the boy filled his coffee. 

“Just your usual?” He asked, turning to Youngho with a blank expression, yet warm eyes. 

“Yeah,” Youngho said, not quite trusting himself to talk longer to the Adonis boy and not make a total ass of himself. Taeyong simply nodded before disappearing to the kitchen, leaving Youngho alone with his thoughts once again. He’d been coming to the diner for almost three months now, but he’d never quite gotten past the stage of just exchanging orders and bills with Taeyong. Youngho still even felt it was odd to address him as Taeyong in his mind, it seemed too personal for someone who was only in a customer-provider relationship. 

Taeyong soon returned with his order, a sole braided puff pastry covered in powdered sugar (The only thing he could afford on a student’s budget) and refilled his coffee. 

“You must really like those pastries,” Taeyong said, catching Youngho slightly off guard.

“Huh?” He said, a little dumbfounded.

“I said you must really like those pastries. You order the same thing every time, they must be somewhat good.” Taeyong reiterated, beginning to look a little flustered. (Which Youngho _totally_ didn’t find absolutely **adorable**. )

“Y-yeah,” Youngho replied, smacking himself internally. “They really are, who makes them?” He asked, toying with the handle of his coffee cup to steady his nerves. 

“I do,” Taeyong replied, a tiny dusting of pink coating his face. Youngho almost choked on his spit, eyes widening slightly.

“W-well they’re good.” He said, offering Taeyong an unsteady smile. _Oh my god Youngho, you **idiot**._

“Thanks,” Taeyong replied, an awkward silence falling over the pair afterward. Taeyong quickly shuffled away after a few painful seconds, allowing Youngho to release the breath he didn’t even realize he had been holding. He looked at the pastry but then averted his eyes, almost as if the offending sweet had been the root of his embarrassment. He quickly downed his coffee before leaving a ten dollar bill on his table and standing to walk out, not even bothering to wait for the check, he knew what the price would be anyway. 

Before he left, he was stopped by another waiter, who smiled an almost creepily lard smile at him before shoving a napkin in his hands and bouncing away. When Youngho turned it over, he saw a few words hastily scribbled onto the surface.

_He’s shy, forgive him :). If you need him, his number is xxx-xxx-xxxx. But if I'm reading this wrong and maybe you want something different, my number is xxx-xxx-xxxx. -Ten_


	3. adore u (dojae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 3 - horses

Jaehyun was never happier than when he could go down to the stables.

When he could escape down the stairs of the moss ridden castle, away from the prying eyes, away from his royal responsibilities, away from his hovering servants, away from the pressures of his day to day life. He loved going to the stables, but more than anything, he loved the boy in the stables. 

As he ran through the castle grounds, staying close into the shadows of the weeping willows, he felt a beating in his heart and an excitement in his bones that was sent shivers up his spine. He had left his royal garments in his room lain on the bed, instead opting for a pair of simple black trousers and a loose green tunic. 

He barreled into the stables, causing a few of the horses to let out whinnies of surprise. He smiled as he met the eyes of his love, who had his hands in a bucket of water as he washed one of the horses. Jaehyun tumbled over to him, wrapping his arms around his beloved as he peppered tiny kisses all over his face, feeling wet hands press at his broad chest in an attempt to remove him.

“Jaehyunnie, no! I’m all wet,” His lover whined from underneath him, giggling as Jaehyun pressed more kisses to his face.

“Is it a crime to love you my darling? Wet or dry I’ll shower you with affection, Doyoung.” He said, smiling even wider as a blush appeared on his face, almost as red as his hair. “You’re so cute,” Jaehyun said, kissing Doyoung for one last time before pulling away, holding the boy’s waist. 

“Jaehyun, won’t the staff be looking for you?” Doyoung asked, a nervous expression taking over his features. 

“It’s the day before the all hallow’s eve festival Doyoungie, no one will even notice I’m gone.” He reassured his lover before pulling him into another kiss. 

“Well… I suppose it’s alright then,” He said, smiling faintly at Jaehyun. 

“Anything is alright with you,” The prince responded, another smile overtaking him as Doyoung blushed again, burying his face in his chest.

“Hush, Your Highness,” Doyoung said, standing on his tiptoes to place a kiss onto Jaehyun’s lips.

“You love me,” He replied, taking Doyoung’s own hands into his.

“Always and forever.”


	4. without u (2tae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 4 - candy wrappers

Taeyong came home to candy wrappers all. Over. The. Floor. Yes, he knew it was Halloween time, yes, he knew his boyfriend loved candy, yes, he loved his boyfriend very much, but eating that much candy just _couldn’t_ be good for you, he determined. He toed off his shoes, walking through the hall of their small shared apartment before the trial of wrappers came to an end outside their shared bedroom door. His fingers itched with the urge to go back and pick up the wrappers strewn about the ground, but he deemed the task at and more important.

As he opened the door to their room, he found Taeil laid out on their bed, a book in hand as he popped another candy into his mouth. He didn’t seem to notice Taeyong enter, to engrossed in his book to notice. Taeyong slowly crept up behind him, sitting down beside him and causing Taeil to start.

“I didn’t see you there, Tae,” He said, smiling up at his boyfriend as he talked around his candy.

“Oh well,” Taeyong shrugged, laying down next to his boyfriend and wrapping an arm around his waist, peppering tiny kisses all over his face. 

“Babe, I’m trying to read,” Taeil said, laughing as he tried to push his boyfriend off to no avail.

“Too bad, I want kisses,” Taeyong insisted, shuffling even closer to his boyfriend, who simply groaned and set down his book.

“If I give you one kiss, will you let me read in peace?” He asked tone exasperated as he looked at Taeyong.

“Yeessss,” He said, a sly smile appearing on his features.

‘Fine,” Taeil groaned, leaning over to give Taeyong a peck, but the younger trapped him in with his arms, deepening the kiss and licking at his mouth insistently before Taeil begrudgingly opened it. However, the kiss didn’t last long after that, Taeyong rolling the candy out of Taeil’s mouth and into his own. 

When he pulled away, Taeil looked miffed, while Taeyong looked exceedingly proud of himself/ “Thank babe, peach is my favorite,” He said, standing up off of the bed before walking away.

“Oh, and pick up your damn candy wrappers.”


End file.
